


底线&沉湎 - 2020年群活动 · 第三/五期

by Edwin_Friesen



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin_Friesen/pseuds/Edwin_Friesen
Summary: 布莱尔在在瀑布小镇已经待不下去了。但是吉姆不肯放他离开。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *重要*本文全文分级为NC-17，但上中下三个部分分级各不同。其中上篇为G，中篇为PG-13，下篇为NC-17，后续会随文章的更新一并更新分级和警告。
> 
> 警告：①切黑的布莱尔预警（本章无）。以及会有一个原创女性角色。  
>  ②中篇会出现布莱尔与原创女性角色的亲密举动，包括亲吻和抚摸，不涉及性爱；以及出现布莱尔吸食大麻（无细节描写）和招妓开房（拉灯了），如果无法接受可以跳过加粗预警之后的删除线文字的部分。以及中的布莱尔算得上是渣了，或者至少是半渣。若无法接受此类场景或设定请及时点击右上角关闭网页，谢谢。
> 
> 说明：这篇文是第三期和第五期的主题的合并。我字数爆得我心很累，加上第五期的主题似乎也挺合适，我干脆把第三期已经写好的部分稍微改了那么一下下好让两个主题融合。说起来，我一直认为越是原本性格温和坚韧而又有着强大包容性的人，切黑起来就越是甜蜜美味令人欲罢不能。总之，国际惯例OOC，以及BUG。这些众所周知，这些全是我的错，他们属于彼此。

今天是星期五。

布莱尔把自己从软椅中捞了起来，最后整理了一次衣领。他从眼前这面巨大且高清的化妆镜中与自己对视了一秒，然后有人从身后的门缝中探出头提醒他时间到了。

布莱尔跟随工作人员走出门进入一条长长的走廊。这条走廊的左右两侧墙壁上挂着的全是自己的宣传海报，海报里的自己穿着一套裁剪完美的西装，衬衫领口的扣子松开了一颗，没有打上领带。那个他戴着一副金丝边框眼镜，一头标志性的嬉皮卷长发有生以来头一回被收拾得妥妥帖帖，一对和他的头发同样具有标志性的银质耳环被一同戴在了他左边的耳朵上，然后他的嘴轻轻咧开微笑着，让他显得具有年轻的活力同时又让他看上去不至于那么不稳重，完美得像是一些大学的杰出毕业生或荣誉校友册子里会出现的人物。

这也正是他现在的形象——一位年轻的学者，被包装出来的精英，深受一些人喜爱的讲师。

布莱尔在穿过走廊第一扇门的时候从旁边伸出的手中接过一只马克杯，但他一刻都没有停。他一边继续走着一边从那杯子里吸了一大口浓咖啡，接着在快要到达第二扇门之前把杯子递回给了一个站在门的一侧等待着的实习生。

第二扇门是观众席斜后方的一道暗门，仅供工作人员出入。布莱尔让自己的嘴角平和地上扬，换上一副十分具有亲和力的表情。一束光恰到好处地倾斜着打在他的身上，在灯光的加持下他周身甚至显示出一种不真实的气质，他一边踏着脚下的台阶穿过观众席一边用足够温的目光缓缓地环视了一下整个讲厅，只是那笑意却难达眼底。在座的大部分是年轻人，看上去大概是学生，偶尔也会有几个青年人，他们都热烈地看向聚光灯下的布莱尔，眼中满是兴奋。

“晚上好，各位。”他站在位置绝佳的讲席上，用一种非常符合人们印象中会与“年轻博学的学者”挂上钩的声音说道，“欢迎来到这一期的讲座，我是布莱尔·桑德伯格。”

讲座被分为了两个环节，其中最基本的讲授环节占到了将近四分之三的时间，剩下十几分钟留用于解答观众们的提问。这算是布莱尔最没有把握的一个环节，因为即便这是一个十分专业的知识讲座但是不得不说布莱尔显然是有一些很喜爱他的粉丝的，他们会想方设法拿到每一场讲座的入场函然后在最后这个环节拿到话筒问一些毫不相关的问题——有时候甚至都不能称之为问题而仅仅是一种狂热的告白，像是“桑德伯格教授您愿意和我做爱吗”之类的。一开始布莱尔会被这种意外的情况弄得面红耳赤不知所措，但是后来他已经学会一些技巧不让他的“狂热粉丝”拿到话筒。如果这个计划失败，那么他也会十分熟练而干脆地无视他们，假装一切都在有序进行。不过也许今天是他的幸运日，因为一个小时之后讲座进入了尾声，在场的每个人似乎都进入了一种入迷的状态却没有任何预料之外的状况出现。当布莱尔说出“我是布莱尔·桑德伯格，再次感谢大家前来，下期见。”的时候大部分人都自发地起立并鼓掌。

“干得好，布莱尔。”后台的一些工作人员向他道贺，“一如既往地成功。”

但是布莱尔并没有应和的心情。他脸上那种完美的表情已经不复存在，整个人也像是完全松了下来一样。他把头麦胡乱地从身上扯下来扔在桌子上，然后把自己向后摔进沙发椅中，象征性地高举一只手挥了挥算作是对他们的回应。

“嘿布莱尔，我们刚才在说过会儿一起找个酒吧放松放松来迎接美好的周末。你来吗？”

向他问话的是卡罗莱，一位刚加入这一整个团队不久的新人。作为运作人员之一，尽管她身材并不很高挑，甚至可以算作是有些娇小，但她的脸上总是挂着明亮笑容，源于对行业和生活的热爱让她眼中藏匿的光芒足以点亮整个脸庞，是一个浑身充满了能量的女孩儿。

布莱尔看着这样的卡罗莱有一小会儿的恍惚。她对于他来讲实在是太过充满活力了一些，更别提她从加入团队第一天起就毫不掩饰地对布莱尔展现出的兴趣，这对布莱尔来说并不比他的那些粉丝们更好招架。

“不了，我……”他用手掌把头发整个向后拢了一下，然后用左手的大拇指和中指抵住了额头两侧的太阳穴揉了几下，“我觉得比起去酒吧狂欢，我现在更适合在家一觉睡到星期一。抱歉，但我不去了。”

“哦……”卡罗莱不可避免地感到有些失望，同时又对布莱尔有些担忧。她稍稍弓着腰，一只手握住了布莱尔的肩膀，双眼试图捕捉对方的视线，问道，“你感觉还好吗？哪里不舒服吗？”

布莱尔从座椅中站起来以此回避着卡罗莱的目光。

“不是什么大事，只是觉得有些累，别担心。”他抓起外套一边说一边朝门的方向走去，“下周见。”

但卡罗莱还是有点放不下心。她想起来布莱尔在还没有上妆之前的整个人的状态，有些灰败的脸色和眼下青色的黑眼圈。她追着布莱尔的方向又小声喊了一句：“你真的不需要去看一下医生吗？”

“我说了我只是有些累好吧！”

布莱尔突然提高的音量让整间休息室骤然安静了下来。大家都将困惑的目光投向站在被打开了一半的门口的布莱尔，卡罗莱则是一脸窘迫地站在了原地。

布莱尔显然也被自己惊了一下。他在一秒钟之后才意识到自己刚才无缘无故冲着卡罗莱发了脾气。实在不应该，他在心里小声责备着自己，手掌尴尬地摸上了自己的衬衫下摆，手指蜷起又松开。他想要说些什么，对卡罗莱道个歉什么的，但是喉头不知怎的像是被堵住了一般。最终他只是狼狈地将脑袋低了下去让自己的视线黏在了鞋尖上，从喉咙里挤出一句听上去像是“我很抱歉”之类的嘟哝后就匆匆离开了。

布莱尔开着他的那辆灰色雪佛兰科威尔一路上无比烦躁。一部分的他认为自己刚才表现得确实像个混球，另一部分的他又对自己说嘿，谁还他妈在乎呢？况且在经历了那一切之后他已经有充足的理由可以心安理得地当个混球了好吧！

从车窗外灌进来的凉风也没能把他的头脑吹得更加清醒一些。大约二十分钟后他把车停在了自己公寓楼下的停车位，胡乱地把车门大力拍上满脑子想的都是要让自己一觉睡过去直到永恒。

可是为什么耶稣连我这样一个小小的愿望都不肯满足呢？布莱尔站在门口，内心毫无波澜地控诉着，将刚打开门手里握着钥匙柄没来得及拔出的姿势收了回来，接着面无表情地打开了灯光。

“嗨，吉姆。”他用毫无感情的声音说道。

吉姆·艾里森因为骤然亮起的灯光而瞳孔瑟缩了一下，但他控制住了想要抬手遮挡的下意识动作。“嗨，酋长。”他一边将双眼小幅度地眯了起来一边半借助着直觉站起身向布莱尔的方向缓慢地靠近，“我正好在附近办完案子，就想着顺路过来看看你。”

布莱尔将双臂抱了起来，用一种称得上是警惕的眼神看着他的老朋友，说：“你上周用的也是这个理由。还有上上周。你看，我的记性可不差。”

“谁说不是呢。”吉姆嘟囔道。他挫败地叹了一口气，坦白道，“我只是想来确认你一切安好。”

“嗯嗯嗯是啊我知道还有那些什么我是为了你好和你感到很抱歉这一类的废话，拜托，吉姆，我只是变成了个废物，可不是变成了个白痴。”

“天啊，酋长，你怎么会这么认为？”吉姆伸出双手握住了布莱尔的肩膀，试图用刚刚恢复正常视觉的眼睛捕捉对方的视线。他的声音显得又难过又真诚，他说：“在你所有可能会有的身份中，废物一词绝不名列其中！无论是以前还是现在，当然将来更不可能！”

“我怎么会这么认为？看看我，吉姆，看看我！”

布莱尔像是被点燃了不存在的引线一样瞬间爆发了。他的双手从吉姆的双臂内侧伸出来使劲向外拨着试图挣开吉姆的禁锢。他发了疯似的开始大叫，甚至有点歇斯底里。

“看看现在的我！是一个花瓶！一件商品！一个被包装出来的木偶！唯独不是——你知道怎么着吗？唯独不是一名教授！更不是——他妈的——学者！”

但是他怎么可能比得过一位身强力壮的哨兵呢？最终他只是徒劳地将一只手掌抵在了吉姆肩膀内侧的关节上，另一只手的手指将散在脸侧的卷发梳向耳后，露出一脸疲倦的神情，干巴巴地说：“我不觉得你会懂，吉姆，所以现在只是放我去睡觉，成吗？”

吉姆没有回答。他只是站着，视线向下扫过他身材矮小的向导的脸庞和身侧，像是在确保布莱尔除了确实累了以外并没有别的问题。而布莱尔似乎被这种带着审视的目光惹怒了，试图用犀利的视线刺痛眼前这个傻逼，然后当吉姆终于将一直压在布莱尔肩头的手松开的时候他毫不犹豫地就转身走向门口把自己甩了出去，动作一气呵成完全不拖泥带水，当吉姆反应过来的时候布莱尔已经用剧烈地摔上门来充分表达了自己的不满。

二十多分钟后，他出现在了三个街区之外的酒吧门口。尽管已经接近半夜了，但是酒吧中总是不缺想要买醉的人。布莱尔给自己找了一个吧台的位置坐下，“随便给我来点什么，只有一个要求，够烈。”说完他看到了酒保眼中透出的谨慎的目光，于是他从钱夹里摸出几张纸币看也不看地用两根手指压着推向了对方，“这些绝对够我畅饮一通宵的了。”

酒保将纸币连同自己的目光一同收了回来。职业素养和常年的工作经验已经让他学会不去问不去探究更不去在乎，只要能保证不被某些妄图借着醉酒大肆发疯最终逃单的垃圾得逞，哪怕有人在酒吧里把自己喝进了医院也不关他的事，甚至或许他还会好心帮对方给911打个电话。他从柜台上取下一瓶本地产的威士忌倒进装着冰球的玻璃杯中推到了布莱尔的面前，心里甚至有些幸灾乐祸地想看看他待会儿喝进第一口会是什么反应——以往的这种带着点儿恶作剧心态的观察总是能让他得到很大的满足，客人们的反应也从来没让他失望过，更何况眼前这只“小绵羊”呢？反正严格来说，他只是在完成客人那个“够烈”的要求而已。

但是出乎意料地，布莱尔只是平静地将杯中的液体一股脑灌进了喉咙，连眉毛都没有抬一下，显然对此早已习以为常。酒保在心里遗憾地耸了耸肩，重新帮这位客人续上杯就转身去做自己的事情了。

但布莱尔其实并不是就像他表现出来那样的平静。尽管并不是第一次喝，可是高酒精浓度能给人体带来的刺激感并不会仅仅因为喝过足够多就削弱甚至消失。事实上他感觉自己就像是喝了一杯浓硫酸进去，冰凉的液体入口后立刻化作一捧火焰一路顺着他的食道烧了下去，然后在他空荡荡的胃里开始肆虐，甚至让他有些怀疑自己会不会因此被点着。但是与此同时，这种刺激的痛苦又让他的心底升腾起一种恶狠狠的快感，让他简直通体舒畅，整个人都变得有些轻飘飘地，想要放声大笑或者尖叫。老天啊，我真的需要这个，布莱尔在自己脑子里呻吟着，然后将第二杯也倒进了嘴里。下一秒他就觉得自己已经飞上云端了。

当他如法炮制地清空了第三只杯子的时候，吉姆踩着酒吧门口叮当响起的铃声走了进来。他来到吧台的位置，看着喝得一脸茫然从头顶到脖根一路熟透了的布莱尔露出了惨不忍睹的表情。

“你不能再喝了，酋长，如果你明天不想一整天都体验铁锤砸脑门是什么滋味儿的话。”他眼疾手快地拦下了布莱尔手中的第四杯酒，一只手将那只玻璃杯磕在了台面山另一只手从布莱尔的背后揽着他的肩膀试图将从座椅上带下来，还趁着布莱尔一边不停扭动挣扎一边嘴里还含混不清地骂着什么的空隙朝着酒保使了个眼色叫他把杯子拿开。

酒保有些犯难。理论上来讲那个身体已经变得软塌塌的嬉皮士才是付了钱的人，可是从现实上来讲面前这个身形高大留着板寸五官冷硬的人看上去实在属于自己这辈子都不会想要招惹上的人。他犹豫了五秒钟后做出了一个折中的决定。

“这位先生不必担心。”他对着意识混乱的布莱尔说道，尽力让自己显得十分具有职业素养，“这瓶威士忌已经是您的了。我会为您一直保留着，您大可以每晚过来喝一点直到把它喝完。”

吉姆闻言像是听到了什么荒谬至极的言论一样瞪了这位酒保一眼，然后低头对布莱尔轻声说道：“我们回家，酋长。”就半拖半抱着把他从座椅上弄了下来，一路踉踉跄跄地走出酒吧接着花费了差不多有十分钟才终于把他俩都摔进了吉姆那辆小货车里。吉姆总算能长出一口气，他让自己好好地缓了缓，一分钟之后将车启动了起来。

原本都快要昏睡过去的布莱尔被发动机的震颤和轰鸣声惊扰到了。“怎么了？”他迷迷糊糊地将眼睛努力撑开一条缝隙，“吉姆，是你吗？”

这是吉姆在最近这半年当中头一回从布莱尔嘴里平和地、甚至是有些温柔地听见自己的名字，就好像他们曾经还是搭档和朋友的时候。吉姆为此沉默了几秒钟，假装只要他不出声就能够将此刻和谐的氛围延续下去。然而并不，布莱尔没有得到他想要的回应后头脑便警醒了几分。尽管意识依旧混沌不清，但他还是甩了甩脑袋，尽力将眼皮撑大了几分试图让自己的视线对上焦。他几乎是要把自己的鼻尖戳在吉姆脸上的时候才终于能看清眼前的人的轮廓，他大着舌头说：“可不就是你吗，吉姆，不出声想吓死谁啊。”

原本已经做好准备接受来自布莱尔的新一轮轰赶的吉姆稀奇地看向自己醉醺醺的同伴。是他听错了还是布莱尔刚才的语气中确实带上了点……亲昵的抱怨？

“别那么看着我，吉姆。如果你不是非要表现得像个混蛋的话我也是不想和你争吵不休的好吧。”他把脑袋摆回到了副驾座靠背上，重新将眼睛闭了起来。

“是啊，如果关心你也能算作是混蛋的话。”吉姆缓慢地踩下油门，小心翼翼地查看着路况确保一路平稳不至于让布莱尔那么难受，“我真的只是想确保你一切安好。你才是不讲道理又什么都听不进去的那个。”

“哦，是喔，说得好像收走了我的驾照和护照的人不是你一样，说得好像滥用职权把我困在了这个镇子里的变态不是你一样。”布莱尔调整了一下自己四肢摆放的位置让自己更加舒服一点，说：“说真的，我现在所有的压力都来自于这个镇子本身，无论是心理上的还是生活上的。只要你肯让我离开，我保证我会过得比现在好一万倍——所以，你可以放我走吗？”

得到了吉姆沉默的回答后他又自己接了下去：“嗯，我就知道。你就是不肯——你就是、他妈的、不肯、放我走。”

于是整个车厢彻底安静下来了，就像是一个完全与世隔绝的另一个空间。这一路上直到吉姆将车停在了布莱尔的公寓楼下为止他们都没有再说过一句话。

吉姆将车熄了火之后却并没有急着打开车门或者让布莱尔下车，布莱尔则也是一声不吭地静静坐着，两人仿佛在暗自较着劲儿一样，谁先有所行动谁就输了。最终吉姆决定在两个人变成两座雕塑之前打破这凝固的气氛。

“听着，桑德伯格，关于之前你的那些‘废物’一类的屁话，我必须让你知道：你不是，好吗？”

布莱尔依旧安静着。吉姆猜他还有些生气，于是自己接着说：“你什么时候才能认识到你是一个非常好的人这个事实呢？你是天才，是一位学者——别说你不是，而且你还是一位向导，一位被我曾经的导师亲自承认的城市萨满。除去所有这些，你还是我的朋友——是挚友，我认识的你就像是太阳一样配得上我所知道的所有美好的词汇，就连像西蒙那样严苛的人也无法不这样认为，你怎么能不认为你其实是一个极其出色的人呢？”

布莱尔依旧没有任何动静。吉姆感到有些挫败。他就差把自己的心和大脑全都打开让布莱尔看见了，但是他却像是陷入了一种怪圈中一样不停地自我否定着，拜托啊，为了什么？就为了那场愚蠢的发布会之后镇子上的人们指向他的目光吗？

吉姆真的后悔了。如果他可以，他愿意回到那一天之前，让布莱尔随意地发布他的论文或者干脆抢在布莱尔之前先将自己的身份曝光于众。但现在一切都是徒劳的，就算是他后来顶住来自各层上级的多方压力发表了声明想要替布莱尔找回他的清白，可是人们却像是已经听不见了一样，固执地给自己那无可救药的脑袋瓜里的布莱尔·桑德伯格贴上了一张欺世盗名的标签。

他认为自己迫切地需要和布莱尔来一场认真的谈话，一场已经迟到了几乎一整年的谈话。他总是找不到特别对的时机，但是现在他认为：去他的呢，到底什么时候才会是对的时机？现在就是那个时机！

“酋长，听着，我真的——”他侧过身双手捧住了布莱尔的脸颊轻轻摇晃着想要让他的向导注视着自己，也许只有这样才有机会能让布莱尔明白自己有多么真挚。可是他晃了又晃，布莱尔却根本没有半点反应，反倒从鼻子里哼出了一声绵长的气息。

吉姆：“……”

吉姆真心实意地感到自己被打败了。他垂下脑袋反思了一下自己为什么非要认为布莱尔醉酒后会是一个好时机，然后认命地下车，拉开副驾驶车门，把已经睡着了的布莱尔打横抱了出来，任劳任怨地将他送上了他的公寓所在的楼层，送进房间，来到他的床前。吉姆有些想要报复地把手里的布莱尔直接扔到床垫上，最好是能让这个小顽固疼得龇牙咧嘴，但他最终还是动作轻柔地将手里的人放了上去，最多只是将布莱尔的位置摆正之后俯着身子双手拄在了对方脑袋两侧，然后用手指勾住了那一头风风火火的卷毛中的几缕泄愤地拽了拽，面部表情简直称得上咬牙切齿。

他就这样一边把玩着布莱尔的头发一边静静地看了他几分钟，自打他们之间的关系变得不可挽回之后他就再没有过任何机会能像现在这样仔细地端详自己的向导的脸庞。当然，这并不是说当他们还是朋友的时候他就真的这么干过。当他们还是朋友的时候，吉姆必须小心地隐藏起自己的情绪，将他对布莱尔那些无法诉诸的小心思拿出来叠叠好收进自己衣服内侧的口袋里叫谁都不能瞧见，尤其是不能被布莱尔——除非他想要布莱尔和他一拍两散从此不相往来。所以其实他并没有什么特别的机会，也没有什么选择。

但是现在，就像现在这样，吉姆终于得到了有生以来第一个机会来实现自己的愿望。他目不转睛地凝视着几乎算是被圈进自己怀里的向导，亲昵地用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的，动作轻柔得像是只是隔空的一抚。“我怎么能让你离开呢，布莱尔？”他用气息呢喃着，“如果你知道我有多么的、多么的……”

“如果你知道我……，你就不会……。”

布莱尔的突然出声让吉姆着实吓了一跳。他整个人几乎是从布莱尔的身上弹了起来，浑身僵硬地站立了十秒，二十秒，他心虚地准备接受来自对方的关于刚才那种过于亲密的肢体接触的质询，然而等整整一分钟都过去之后等待他的依旧是充满了整个空间的静谧，于是他复又低下脑袋准备观察一下布莱尔的脸色，结果就发现那个醉汉压根儿就没醒，意识全无地躺在那里连个身都没翻，正高一声低一句地发着呓语，这让吉姆狠狠地松了一口气。

“他们都……，……见鬼的……。”

吉姆一边在内心嘲笑于自己的紧张敏感，一边拿起床上的薄毯子盖住了还在和空气说着话的布莱尔。他有些高兴地看着这样对他毫无防备的好友，忽然兴致大涨地问道：“你说什么，酋长？如果你想让我听见，那你得大点声。”

他本来没想真的从对方那里得到什么像样的回应，难道你还能指望和一个已经醉得连脑子大概都能散出酒精气味的人有问有答吗？结果事实证明布莱尔·桑德伯格这个人大约真的是个人物，他的声音真的变得清晰了起来。

“……只是说得好听，讲座只是……”吉姆侧着耳朵努力辨认着其中的语句，布莱尔是这么说的：“……一个演讲，更糟，一场秀。”

不知怎么的，吉姆居然听懂了他的意思。尽管他知道现在他说什么布莱尔都很可能（或者说压根儿不可能）听得见，但他还是忍不住辩解道：“它不是。它是一个学术性讲座，不是别的什么哗众取宠的东西。你的专业知识依旧能帮助许多人，他们都喜欢你，他们视你为另一种老师，类似课外补习的那种，但确实是老师。”

“他们只是像喜欢……，只是……包装的。没有……当真，笑话……不了台面。”

好极了，吉姆想，今晚是他的幸运日了。他居然歪打正着地知道了一直被布莱尔压在自己心里的那些心思，这可为他和他不自信的向导即将到来的“男人间的谈话”提供了一个很好的方向。讲座只是一场秀？没有人会真的把它像当成正儿八经的大学课程那样当成一种学问来学习？也不会真的有人觉得他是一个专业的学者和老师？他只是一个被包装出来的商品？居然还是上不了台面的那种——一个笑话？吉姆简直不知道这些恐怖的想法是怎么出现在布莱尔那颗卓越但显然思维过于跳跃的小脑袋瓜里的，但是他已经做好准备把这些乱哄哄的玩意儿彻底扫出他朋友的身体里了。他需要给自己写一篇演讲稿，然后等布莱尔清醒过来就扯着他的耳朵念给他听！

你就等着吧，酋长。吉姆气呼呼地想，有些控制不住地在已经睡得不省人事的某人嘴角贴上一个吻。这个吻可不像是之前的轻碰鼻尖那么没有存在感，布莱尔有所感知似的说了今夜的最后一句话。

“就让我离开吧，吉姆。”

想得美，酋长。吉姆着迷地又看了已经停止了梦呓的布莱尔最后一眼，终于恋恋不舍地走出卧室掩上了门，大步离开了布莱尔的家。

...TBC...


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章节出现布莱尔与原创女性角色的暧昧举动，包括亲吻和抚摸，不涉及性爱；以及出现布莱尔吸食大麻（无细节描写）和招妓开房（拉灯了），如果无法接受可以跳过本文预警之后的删除线文字的部分。以及本章的布莱尔算得上是渣了，或者至少是半渣。若无法接受此类场景或设定请及时点击右上角关闭网页，谢谢。

不断地有人从布莱尔身边经过。他们有的是独身一人神情匆匆，有的是三五成群地在调笑闲聊，但是整个气氛让布莱尔感到非常愉快。而他似乎已经很久、很久都没有这么愉快过了。

“早上好，桑德伯格教授。”有人跟他打招呼。布莱尔愣了一下条件反射地向声源看去，那是一个女生：有着棕发、棕眼、小麦色的皮肤。她的肩膀上背着一个单肩包，但是不知为何包里几乎算是空空如也，反而是在她的怀抱里有小山一样的一摞书本。那个女生似乎有什么要紧事，打过招呼后便转过脑袋很迅速地走开了，布莱尔甚至没有来得及出声。

“早上好，教授。”这回是一个男生，活像是一个白人版的西蒙，吓了布莱尔一跳。“呃，嗨。”布莱尔尝试性地回应道，于是那个男孩儿有些激动地笑了起来：“您的课真的太有趣了，教授，我已经迫不及待要上您的下一节课了。”说完他礼貌地向布莱尔欠了欠身也走开了。

怎么回事？布莱尔疑惑着，脑袋里像是被一团雾气充斥着，让他感觉自己迟钝极了。他习惯性地想要把挡在脸侧的卷发撩到耳后，这才意识到他的双手被几本书占据了。接着他茫然地抬起头想要给自己找个解释，结果发现眼前的视野也像是被雾化过一样，以自己的视线为焦点向四周轻微地晕染开来。他发现自己周围的环境异常地熟悉——他发现自己正站在雷尼尔大学的走廊里。

这个认知击中了布莱尔的头脑，也击散了他头脑中让人犯迷糊的迷雾。当然了，他在这里任教，多蠢啊！而自己在——他看了眼走廊墙上的挂钟——三分钟后有一节课要教。我的天啊，布莱尔在心里朝自己吼道，快跑起来！

巨大的危机感让布莱尔最终没有以“教授迟到”作为自己授课的开场。他在三分钟之内穿过了主教学楼的通道然后一口气爬了四楼，简直是超人一样的成绩，但是布莱尔却感觉很好——相当好，没有短时间内剧烈运动造成的眩晕或胸口憋闷，除了气息稍微乱了一些以外他竟然觉得就算再多爬上四楼自己也能轻而易举地办到。布莱尔为自己脑中这个想法惊诧了一下，然后站到了整个环形阶梯教室最前面的讲台上打开了他手中的教案。当他抬起头仰视着这一整个座无虚席的教室的时候甚至感到了一丝敬畏，还有激动，活像是这是他教职生涯中的第一堂课似的。

“好吧，大伙儿。”布莱尔无意识地做了一个吞咽的动作，将双手握在身前轻轻挤压着来让自己镇定和给予自己一些勇气，他说，“让我们接着上一节课的内容继续，请大家将手中的材料翻到第四章节。”

但是教室中却像是凝固住了一般的鸦雀无声。没有任何人有任何动作，更没有翻书发出的哗哗声，所有人只是盯着他们年轻的教授。他们每一个人都面无表情安静地盯着布莱尔。

布莱尔简直毛骨悚然。他清了清嗓子试着提高了一些音量：“请大家——”

“骗子。”一个轻飘飘的声音从坐席中传了下来，像是一粒石子被投进了湖水。仅仅因为这一个简单的词语，布莱尔就感觉自己后背的汗毛瞬间立了起来。他将自己的手指全部绞在了一起，胃部有点不受控制地跳动着。然而这还不算结束。

“你造假。”第二个声音响起。教室中开始被细碎的低语声充满，很快又有一个声音说道：“你公开承认过。”

“你不配当我们的教授。”一个充满了底气的声音说道。

“你是耻辱。”

“你只是一个讲师。”这个声音似乎是从离自己很近的第一排座位上传出来的。

“一个讲座的讲师。”

“玩弄学术。”

“假冒者。”

布莱尔的胸口开始变得冰冷，然后这冰冷似乎牵出了无数丝线向着身体各处开始蔓延。这是审判，布莱尔闭上眼睛想着。可是接下来有个声音让他又将双眼大大地睁开来。

“说不定……”那个声音有些犹豫、缓慢，但是每个字都发音清晰地说道，“就算是没有造假的部分，也涉及了抄袭。”

“毕竟是……”

不！我没有！布莱尔想要大叫，却像是被人扼住了喉咙一般只能发出吃力的咯咯声。他的心脏被彻底冻住了，冷得发疼，然后骤然向下坠去。

当地上被砸得发出一声响动的时候，布莱尔才发现自己被打了——确切地说是被砸中了，被一粒石子。石子掉在地上的动静引起了他的注意，可他甚至没有感觉到疼，一个超然的疑问完全不合时宜地在他的头脑中冒出：是什么样的学生会带着石头来上课？

布莱尔茫然地看着从四面八方向他飞来的石子们，整个人像是雕塑一样固定住了，似乎根本没有注意到自己正处于一场风暴的最中心。那些飞舞的石头、学生们抛扔的动作、他们嘴里喊的东西以及所有人脸上扭曲的表情像是被蒙上了一层滤镜，正以慢动作镜头播放着。嘿，仔细看看的话，感觉居然还挺有趣的，好像我是塞勒姆的女巫一样，布莱尔木然地想。然后他眼前的世界变成了一片红色：是一小股血顺着他的额头流进了眼睑。

所以，这是处刑。虽然不是火刑而是石刑，但仍然是处刑。

布莱尔刚意识到这一点他的脑袋便开始剧烈地疼了起来。那感觉就像是一颗钝得要死的钉子抵在他太阳穴上，然后正有人拿着一柄重锤一下又一下地试图将它钉在自己脑子里。布莱尔疼得受不住大声叫了起来，在开始旋转的天地中控制不住地向后摔在了——

布莱尔的上半身从柔软的“地面”上弹了起来。但是不怎么成功，很快就怎么弹起来的又怎么倒回了床垫里去。他捂住了自己的脑门一边小声咒骂着一边忍不住发出呻吟。

该死、该死、该死！

布莱尔花了大概有一生那么久来纠结到底要不要干脆地让自己晕过去。这是一个相当有吸引力的想法，而就在他差点就要说服自己这么干的时候一种铃声毫无征兆地响了起来。

布莱尔先是为这听上去像是直接响在他脑子里的声音狠狠地瑟缩了一下，然后他才想起来这熟悉的声音是什么东西——那是他自己的手机的来电铃声。他等了几秒没有动作，看上去完全没有要接听的欲望，可是那铃声却一直没有挂断，反而是刚刚才有些缓解的头疼在这不停息的铃声作用下又有了一些要恢复的趋势。于是他决定今天不会成为他死在这“催命铃声”之下的一天，挣扎着把掉在了地上的手机用指尖勾了过来。

“这里是布莱尔·桑德伯格。哪位？”

“你的声音，天呐，”布莱尔那像是被碎玻璃切割过的嗓音显然给对面正在讲话的人造成了一定的震撼，对方先是惊呼了一声然后才想起来要自我介绍，“嗨，是我，卡罗莱。天呐布莱尔你还好吗？”

“哦，嗨，卡罗莱。”布莱尔艰难地清了清喉咙，“我还好，至少今天还不是我人生中最糟糕的一天。”

“但你听上去可不太像你说的那样。发生什么了吗？”

布莱尔其实恨不得现在立刻挂断电话，可以说他目前既没有心情也没有精力来应付一个爱慕者。但是卡罗莱的声音听上去那么担心，让布莱尔想起昨天才毫无缘由地当众吼了她一下，无法拒绝的好意加上一点点愧疚感终究还是给了他足够的耐心。

“只是我昨晚突然觉得我应该摄入过多的酒精，导致我今天断片了一整天？所以事实证明当下回你们再决定去酒吧狂欢的时候应该坚决地带上我一起。如果我不同意，敲晕我带过去，至少你们当中有人肯定不会眼睁睁看着我酒精中毒。”

卡罗莱被这语气中幽默的成分逗乐了。尽管她依旧着担心正遭遇宿醉折磨的布莱尔，但是电话中的气氛已经变得相当放松下来，于是她接下来的语气不再是紧绷绷地，而多了一些俏皮和一丁点诱哄的意味。

“那么有人需要一些陪伴吗？相信我，我简直太懂宿醉后的一系列心理活动了。”她轻声笑了一下，“况且某只大概有一整个踢踏团正在他脑袋里跳着舞的大熊先生也许正在和他卧室外的厨房遥遥相望指望它能自己做好一些吃的送进自己嘴里，我猜？——你想让我去你那里吗，布莱尔？”

不！布莱尔在自己的脑袋里吼道。但事实上他只是从嘴里发出“呃……”的一声，就像是正在认真严肃地考虑。电话另一头的卡罗莱屏住呼吸。

“呃……不了。”布莱尔犹豫地拒绝道，然后在电话对面几乎要发出失望的叹息的前一秒又补充道，“我的屋子里现在堪称一个冒险者山洞，我只能够允许我自己看见这惨状。不过我觉得我们一起吃个午饭——呃——晚饭，早一点的晚饭？还是可行的，你知道的，你那个‘需要一些陪伴’的提议。”

“哦！”她的声音轻快起来，“那为什么不直接来我家里呢？我可以给我们做一顿就是你在五星餐厅也享受不到的丰盛晚餐，因为我正打算试试我上周刚从某个油管博主那里学来的食谱和她的‘秘密配方’。”

卡罗莱给了他家庭地址，他们约好了一个小时后见面。布莱尔挂断电话开始为这个始料未及的发展深深叹息。他怎么会脱口而出就答应了一个约会呢？他难道不是应该疲于应对卡罗莱明目张胆的暗示吗？那会儿在电话里他几乎是把话说出去之后才意识到自己都干了些什么。诚然他并不想让除了自己以外的任何人出现在他自己的洞穴里，当然了除非，布莱尔在心里补充道，像是吉姆这样地址啦门锁啦完全够不成障碍的人不算，毕竟他也确实没什么选择，某人总是能得逞——但是主动要求进入另一个人的空间？他简直太熟悉这一套流程是怎么回事了，最终总是会和荷尔蒙密切相关。他能这么做吗？像是和另一个人、可以说是继吉姆之后的第一个人、再次建立起也许并不明智的关系、让对方窥探自己那一滩烂泥似的生活这种……一旦对方了解过后，她会觉得失望、会再次离开吗？自己会再一次受到伤害吗？然后吉姆呢？吉姆会怎么……不，吉姆会怎么样已经不是他要关心的了，再也不是了，布莱尔跟自己重点强调着。

最重要的是……他自己真的做好准备了吗？

如果放在以往——不用太久远，就一年之前——布莱尔会毫无心理负担地让自己投入进这样一段关系。哪怕就是论文发布会事件之后，也许他会低迷一段时间、感到内疚和不自信和其他所有负面情绪，但是当有像卡罗莱这样的女孩儿成天围绕着自己就是为了泡他的话，说不定他也会尝试着坦诚并心怀感激地让卡罗莱带来的正面积极影响为自己疗伤。但是现在？当瀑布小镇整个成了自己的巨型监狱而吉姆是那个唯一的狱警的时候？布莱尔的信任系统已经在这过去的一年当中被彻底击溃，他甚至能够以一个相当客观的角度看到自己是怎样被负面精神所影响而一步步走进黑暗的殿堂并完全沉湎其中。

我真的准备好了吗？在卡罗莱家灯光温暖的客厅里，面对着一个眼神期盼的卡罗莱以及卡罗莱亲手准备的丰富晚餐，布莱尔再一次扪心自问。他的心依旧没有回答他。

“所以……？”女孩儿从对面看向他，做出一个鬼脸，“你觉得怎么样？我希望没有难以下咽到你一会儿需要找个借口去洗手间催吐的地步。”

“什么？哦，不，没有。真的，卡罗莱，你关于那一套‘在五星级也享受不到’的言论相当正确。”布莱尔体贴地说，“如果不是你，今晚我可能会因为无法支付高额的用餐消费而被迫开启我的‘卖身还债’生涯。”

“嗷……你真甜。”卡罗莱有些害羞地让自己的视线从布莱尔的脸上下落到了他下巴的位置，语气中带上了试探的意味，“你知道，如果你愿意，我们绝对可以达成一个共识看看能不能让你用别的什么来支付这笔，呃，巨额餐饮费。”

来了。布莱尔想。开始了。

* * *

****※ 以下删除线文字内容涉及布莱尔与原创女性角色在身体上的亲密接触，包含亲吻抚摸但不包含性爱。若踩雷可以直接略过不看 ※** **

****

~~卡罗莱见布莱尔没有露出什么拒绝或否定的态度就起身走向了对方。她继续试探着让自己的手指搭上对方的手腕然后以一种非常缓慢的速度顺着手背滑动着。布莱尔的心几乎都随之颤抖起来了，他怎么能不呢？那种难以捕捉的力度形成了一种极端虚无缥缈的触感，汗毛被轻柔抚过造成的若有若无酥痒的感觉让布莱尔一时忘记做出任何回应。~~

~~而对于小心翼翼在钢丝上探索的卡罗莱来说，没有回应简直就是最好的回应，至少不代表拒绝，对吧？她大着胆子用一只胳膊环过布莱尔毛绒绒的脑袋，用手指去拨弄被束起的发尾，目光盯着他轻轻合着的嘴唇缓缓靠近并开始让自己的气息拂过对方的面颊。内心的喜悦让她忽视了他那空白的表情和心不在焉地散着的眼神。~~

~~于是突然之间，布莱尔发现自己正在接吻。他正在和卡罗莱接吻。~~

~~我的天呐，布莱尔向自己虚弱地抗议着。一部分的他知道这件事是完全错误的，因为他真的对卡罗莱完全不抱有任何兴趣。基于这个原因，如果自己已经让这个女孩儿对于现在的状况误解到可以和他亲吻的程度，或者甚至可能会更进一步的话，这对他们两个都是非常不公平的。尤其是对于卡罗莱，这是一种相当恶劣的欺骗行为，所以快停止！布莱尔！现在、立刻、马上！~~

~~但是另一部分的他正对着自己轻柔蜜语着。他说：只是一个亲吻，而卡罗莱已经是个长大的成熟女孩儿了，她知道她想要什么，更加知道自己在做什么。这只是个游戏，你们只是各取所需，所以为什么不能只是放松然后享受呢？还是说我们的布莱莱还是以前那个听话的小男孩儿，需要亲爱的吉米首肯然后你才能进行一切行动？嗯？听我的，不要停下！你需要用一整晚来证明你自己！~~

~~想到吉米——吉姆这个名字让布莱尔的身体僵硬了一瞬间，接着他几乎是报复性地猛地将嘴唇贴上了卡罗莱的脖子用力吸吮着，尽管大脑根本没想明白这其中的逻辑关系。~~

~~卡罗莱被这突然的变动刺激得发出一小声尖叫。她将脖子向上扬起整个暴露了出来，浑然不知自己下意识的叫声将布莱尔的意识拉了回来。~~

****※ 结束 ※** **

* * *

-你在干什么，布莱尔？你根本不想要这个。

-是的，你想。

-看看她，布莱尔，她根本不是你喜欢的类型。

-你也不是一成不变的。你喜欢这个。

-你不是喜欢，你只是犯浑。挺享受这种被追求和被讨好的感觉哈？

-看看她主动把脖子往你嘴里送的样子，听听她情不自禁的呻吟。你乐意，她也乐意。

-等她被你伤透心的时候绝对不乐意。

-两个成年人互相找点乐子可伤不到谁。

-你只是在利用她对你的感觉，你自己清楚，布莱尔。你还记得你被伤透心时的滋味吗？

布莱尔停住了。在他扶着卡罗莱的双肩将她推离自己的时候耳边仿佛传来一声嗤笑，那个邪恶的自己嘲笑着“我们的布莱莱突然决定良心发现了，是吧？”

“布莱尔？怎么了？”卡罗莱不明就里地哼哼着，脸上仍然带着愉悦，“快继续呀。”

“不。”

“什么？说大声点大熊先生，我没听清。”

“我说，不。”布莱尔用从嗓子眼里拼命挤出来一样的声音说道。卡罗莱终于意识到了不对劲，她的表情逐渐变得不可置信起来。

“‘不’是什么意思？”

“听着，我很抱歉——”

“——为了什么抱歉？你想说在你答应了这一整个‘约会’的事情然后突然就觉得自己犯了错是吗？”

“不！我只是……觉得太突然了，好吗？我通常不会和你这样类型的女孩儿约会……”愚蠢！愚蠢啊布莱尔！他刚说完这句话脑子里的警钟就狠狠敲了他一下，你搞砸了！

于是他毫不意外地看着卡罗莱陷入了短暂的愣怔，接着一种铺天盖地的怒火朝他卷了过来。

“我这种类型？我这种类型？！你知道的布莱尔要是你觉得我配不上你那颗闪闪发光的头脑你大可以在电话里直说的！”

“不不不，我不是故意要……这完全是我的问题，好吗？我没有在针对你……”

“这当然该死的是你自己的问题！难不成你还想在我身上找毛病吗？天呐我真是个彻底的瞎子，不是吗？我的大门不再欢迎你了！”

“不！卡罗莱，听我说……”

“滚！”

卡罗莱将双臂在胸前交叉抱起拒绝再听到从布莱尔嘴里说出的任何一个字。她不停地怒吼着将布莱尔一步步逼向玄关然后拉开大门让布莱尔从她眼前消失。

“卡罗莱，我——”

布莱尔连同他还没有说完的话一起被恶狠狠地扫出了大门，发出了巨大响声的门板几乎是砸在了他的鼻尖上。他扬起一只手做着一些类似想要解释的手势，但很快就发现试图对着空气和门板解释的自己简直蠢得可以，手臂丧气地又落回到了大腿边。

于是现在，晚上十点多的瀑布小镇上，某人正漫无目的地开着车满城乱转，心情沮丧。“你把一切都搞砸了。”他对自己说，“又一次。”

从吉姆到卡罗莱，你就是不肯好好地维持住你该死的友谊，是吧？

布莱尔对自己生着闷气。他来到了主干道的市中心，从这里看整个城市像是从一个木讷的修女脱去了刻板的长袍一样鲜活了起来。就在这个瞬间布莱尔觉得自己很委屈，很想哭。他只是想做对的事，他一直都在做对的事，或者说至少他努力在做他认为对的事。可为什么似乎对的事却总是得不到一个好的结果？为什么他越是想要正确行事，事情就越是要往完全背离的方向发展？所以他做的事情真的是对的吗？还是他只是被那一套所谓“正确的”理论愚弄了？不然的话为什么他的生活会脱节至此，这是对他的某种惩罚吗？可是如果他做错了，那正确的东西又在哪里呢？

或者也许……

布莱尔驾车在透着低调的狂欢气氛的街道上缓缓行驶着。他看见有一些保安站在几家夜店的门口，招牌上闪烁着的灯光吸引着布莱尔一片灰暗的心灵。

或者也许，一直以来那些自己认为错误的才恰好是正确的？更或者，错误与正确根本没那么重要？没有错误一说，也没有正确一说——毕竟这年头了谁还在乎这种老掉牙的古董呢？

去他的。反正我不在乎了。

突然之间就像是被拨动了某种开关一样，布莱尔感觉自己的大脑连同心灵一起被打开了，眼前随之豁然开朗。他看着自己有样学样地和保安核实身份、给点小费然后拉开那扇“魔法之门”步入神奇的殿堂。一开始他还显得有些拘谨，只是低着头穿梭过人群在吧台边驻足，但是接着开始有人在他身边坐下来。通常来讲布莱尔并不是会轻易失去他的警惕心的人，但是从某个时刻起他决心学会不再去关心和纠结这些繁琐的小事。他就像是某个名为“布莱尔”的鬼魂一样漂浮在上空，以一种相当冷静和客观的角度看着那个同样有着“布莱尔”名字的身躯被请酒、被重新灌得醉醺醺然后和一些看上去同样癫狂的嬉皮士们滑入舞池；他看着自己不断地和舞池中的某个人撞上、含混不清地道歉、到后来开始学着他的“新朋友们”一样骂骂咧咧；他看着自己随着相当刺激感官的光线和每一处鼓点都像是踩在心脏上的节拍肆意乱甩着脑袋扭动着身体，和周围互不相识的人毫无芥蒂地相拥、亲吻、缠绵；他看着自己丝毫没有犹豫地接受了陌生人递过来的一支“烟”，自己给了对方一些现金然后如愿以偿地得到了一小袋粉末，附加对方一枚“你懂的”眼神；他看着自己脚下磕绊着跪倒在地开始呕吐，但是所有人都不以为意也完全没有表现出嫌弃地朝他挤了过来，把他拉向随便谁的身体开始下一曲的狂欢；他看着自己在和一个女孩儿贴身热舞完毕之后贴着她的耳朵说了些什么并用指尖夹着一张钞票塞进了对方的胸衣内侧。女孩儿审视地盯了自己两秒然后大大方方地将手伸向他的屁股，又从口袋里拎出了另一张美钞之后这才勾住布莱尔的脖子给了他一个绵长的亲吻，然后拉住他的手臂两个人从后门悄悄离开了。

* * *

****※ 以下删除线文字内容涉及布莱尔招妓开房剧情，虽然拉灯了，但若感到不适仍可跳过不看，本章可以就此结束 ※** **

****

~~“鬼魂布莱尔”跟上了他们。他们在某个七曲八拐的巷子深处找了一个叫不上名字的小旅馆，收费便宜得让人怀疑这是不是一家黑店。他们飞快地在前台（如果真的能称之为前台的话）走完了一系列流程（充其量也只有两个字：交钱）然后彼此绊着对方的脚步用房卡刷开了房间。~~

~~他们互相交换着舌头和唾液。他们一边吸吮着对方的脖子和锁骨一边褪下了双方的衬衫。他们疯狂地抚摸着彼此双双倒在了弹性不佳的床垫上，布莱尔甚至抽空把自己束在脑后的卷发松了开来。“鬼魂布莱尔”观察着逐渐脱离了文明人类该有的一切举止开始仅仅以本能彼此探索着的两个人感到从胃部升腾起了一种异样的灼热感，搞得他有点想吐。但是鉴于布莱尔从今晚的某个时刻开始决定要开始朝着“正确”的反方向前进，他最终说服自己完全忽略了这种感觉。在卡罗拉家里时一直回避着关于“我真的准备好了吗”这个问题的他的内心终于缓缓地抛给了他一个确定答案。~~

~~“为什么不呢？”~~

* * *

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还记得我原本想写什么吗？我原本是想写一个切黑的布莱莱的。我脑子里有很多设想，结果真的写起来又觉得绝对不是布莱莱能做出来的事，所以剧情和下笔力度上都轻了很多，以至于布莱莱不像是切黑反倒像个渣男。当然这是我的错，我以前没有写过类似场景的文，关于行文和用词都相对地违背了我原有的习惯，也确实不知道该怎么写下去。总之，谢谢看到这里还没有嫌弃我的各位！


End file.
